The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Mowgli - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kaa - Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shere Khan - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *King Louie - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) *The Monkeys - Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2), Jake, (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), and Hamm (Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & Treats) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Colonel Hathi - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Cartoon Network Characters *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Goofy (Disney) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Rhonda (The Penguin of Madagascar) *Buglar the Elephant - Magilla Gorilla *Deer - May (Pokemon) *Akela - Huckleberry Hound *Rama - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Raksha - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Wolves - Animals of the Farthing Wood *Baby Mowgli - Jim Darling Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Bubbles/Bubbles Becomes Princess Eilonwy #The Birthday Book part 3 - Princess Eilonwy's Birthday Life #The Birthday Book part 4 - Princess Eilonwy and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Friend Owl #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Robin Hood's March" #The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Princess Eilonwy's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Princess Eilonwy Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Birthday Book part 8 - Princess Eilonwy Meets Donkey Kong ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Christopher Robin Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Bowser Koopa Arrives/"Mr. Walrus's March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Christopher Robin's Second Encounter with Coconuts ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Coconuts and Bowser's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Christopher Robin's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Christopher Robin Meets Bowser/Koopa Fight #The Birthday Book part 16 - Christopher Robin Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") #The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof